


Burning canvas, melting colors

by Fireflycat



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Burning, Character Study, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflycat/pseuds/Fireflycat
Summary: It's a distant memory, but one close to her fabricated heart that she carries. Her eyes are opening slowly, trying to adapt to the sudden light within the room. A man comes to Mary's view once she does. He smiles warmly at her, tears from his face streaming down.”…Father?”
Relationships: Garry & Ib (Ib), Ib & Mary (Ib), Mary & Guertena's works
Kudos: 5





	Burning canvas, melting colors

It's a distant memory, but one close to her fabricated heart that she carries. Her eyes are opening slowly, trying to adapt to the sudden light within the room. A man comes to Mary's view once she does. He smiles warmly at her, tears from his face streaming down.

"...Father?"

Her voice is nothing more than a whisper, but the man might hear it no less. He beams, his smile grows, and his eyes are overflowing with tears. She thinks it is bittersweet. One hand reaches out to him, placing itself on the canvas, shielding her like a glass cage from the outside world. On the barrier between them, her hands pang on it, becoming more desperate as his face turns bitter.

Father," she repeated, louder in her voice, almost sounding frightened as she watched the man stand up. "Father! Don't leave me!" But her father doesn't listen, and he doesn't hear her scream. No matter how hard she tries to break it, it's not long before she's left all alone, trapped in a cage with no way out.

A corridor starts to form from behind her. A red and blue corridor is drawn, crossing paths at the end of the route. Mary watches then stands up hesitantly and starts walking down the long path. She could feel eyes on the back of her head, watching her head further down the dark hallway.

There are four paintings hanging on the wall, right next to each other, at the end of the road. They all belong to a woman with long brown hair, but each has eyes and dresses in various colors, from yellow to red to blue to green.

The lady in red would be the first to notice her. Her arms reach out and grasp each side of the wall, before sticking out the canvas with her head, her red eyes never leaving the blue ones. For a moment, she looks at her. Then, she opens her arms, a smile spreading across her face.

"Welcome home, Mary." She says.

Her own are the tears spilling down her cheeks, sobbing echoing through the walls as her new big sister gently drives her hand through her wavy golden hair, welcoming her home and telling her it's all going to be all right.

━━━━━━━━

”I wish I could go outside.”

The blue doll doesn't answer her, but it doesn't bother her. All of them and Father's other works are nice to her, often joining her with dress-up and having tea parties. But that didn't mean she wasn't feeling alone. It was different from being lonely.

She looks at the outside world from her room. Within the gallery, there are people admiring the portraits hanging on the walls with smiles plastered on their faces. Some leave after a while, some new ones come in, but in the end, there's no one left.

”I want to see Father again.”

She's hugging the doll tighter to herself. As much as it can, its tiny arms return the embrace. Her lips are raised into a slight smile, appreciating its efforts at cheering her up. Soon there’s more of them. They all surround her, blending green with blue.

From the painting behind her, a couple of long blue arms reach out, cradling her and the other dolls in their embrace. Mary sniffles grab one of its long fingers and muttered her thanks. She doesn't know how long she was sitting there watching more people enter the gallery, only that when she looked out, it was already dark outside, the lights turned out, no people in sight.

━━━━━━━━

On the side of her feet, the fire is curling, bright orange flames burning like a rising flame. It's spreading around her, getting closer, extinguishing her tears from within her.

It hurts

She looks at a friend of hers, someone she assumed was a friend, and turns away from her, unable to look into the other girl's eyes. While Garry's was more of a combination of fear and bewilderment, her face was unreadable.

It hur ts 

As the fire grows stronger and stronger, the scream that escapes her is filled with agony and confusion, the torment unbearable, almost melting her skin and the colors within it.

IT H U R T S 

And she screams,   
H E L P   
ME,   
F A T HER !


End file.
